


Stress Relief Session

by tristesses



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fisting, Medical Kink, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/pseuds/tristesses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dr. Chapel and Nurse Gaila have prescribed some relaxation time for the overworked Lieutenant Uhura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief Session

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 9/7/2009, for the st_xi_kink prompt: _I want pure porn. Uhura in medical restraints wide open for naughty nurses Chapel and Gaila. I mean anything you can come up with Medical Kink, shaving, fisting, object insertation, anal play, and Uhura loving every sweaty nasty second of it. Bonus points for Dirty Talk, Gaila fisting (cause my dream involved green hands) and DommeChapel being in charge of the whole scene._

Christine and Gaila get along so well because they have similar ideas about how to get things done on a starship: work hard (they spend days without rest, spending nights poring over engineering manuals or medical texts, running themselves into the ground for their respective over-demanding officers), and play hard (and by hard, they mean _hard_ , and long and rough and dirty, and if they finish up their free days as exhausted as they started, at least that irritable tension's completely gone and replaced with the sort of secret that causes them to smirk at each other and lick their lips in the mess hall and create some very elaborate fantasies in the minds of their fellow crewmen). It's a partnership that's existed since they met in a biomedical engineering class at the Academy, and it works well for the two women: no strings, no men, just good sex and friendship. It's the way both of them prefer it. And while neither of them would even think of coercing someone to join in on their activities, they both know a certain someone who would greatly benefit from their attentions.

Gaila courts her with facts, statistics and scientific studies that proves just how beneficial a steady regimen of sex is to a woman's health and productivity. Uhura just laughs, a little awkwardly, and counters with her own (admittedly valid) reasons not to partake: she just got out of a relationship and it's too soon, she really doesn't feel like that for women, she doesn't want to ruin their friendship - but still, when Gaila and Christine emerge from one of the private rooms in Sickbay flushed and sweaty, or when Christine gets Gaila's attention by tugging hard on a fistful of that wild red hair, absentmindedly letting their games leak out into the real world - well, it doesn't take a genius to see how Uhura watches them, both embarrassed and intrigued (and probably turned on). Gaila's slow approach may work, in time, but Christine wants this now, and she's pretty used to getting what she wants, both in the bedroom and out of it.

So she slides in next to Uhura at a table in the rec room, pressing thigh and hip close, placing a hand on the other woman's knee, giving her a smile that brooks no room for argument, and says cheerfully, "Tonight Gaila and I are having a party in exam room six. You're invited. Make a list of activities you're okay with, ones you might want to try, and ones you absolutely can't do, and send it to my personal account before you come. You don't need a keycode, just knock." Christine pauses, and gauges the expression on Uhura's face. She looks - interested, and slightly alarmed. Well, it's her choice as to whether she comes or not, although Christine is willing to bet she'll be there as soon as she gets off-shift. Christine winks at her, and adds, "See you there."

  
**. . .**   


Nyota stops outside exam room six, and can't seem to get her feet to move or her arm to knock on the door. She's so nervous she feels slightly sick, but there's a coiling tendril of heat, the kind that feels-so-good-it-hurts, that's been pooled in her groin ever since she wrote out a list of all her dirtiest fantasies (and sent it to lt.c.chapel@commboard.ent - something the Nyota of her Academy days never would have had the guts to do); she knows it's desire.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Uhura,_ she snaps internally, using her surname like she does when she really wants to smack herself. _Remember, you can say no and they'll stop at any time._

Will they? Honestly, she's not quite sure, although it would be pretty uncharacteristic for either of them to refuse. But, still, there's that one percent chance that they won't...and that, Nyota supposes, is part of what makes it so exciting. She shifts her weight from one foot to the next and tugs at her uniform skirt, despite how crisp and clean it is already, and moves to knock on the door.

It slides open before she can make contact, and she jumps a little in surprise before lowering her fist. Gaila stands there, dressed in perfectly regulation science blues, her mouth a smoothly luscious smirk.

"Welcome, Lieutenant Uhura," she says, the soul of professionalism. Nyota opens her mouth to ask something like _what the hell is going on with you?_ , but what comes out instead, almost instinctively, is, "Thank you, Gaila. What should I do?"

Gaila gives her an approving glance, and spins on her heel - her incredibly impractical, out-of-uniform, dangerously sexy heel, clad in tall boots in deep purple with impossibly high heels, so sharply angled it looks as if Gaila's en pointe like a ballerina. Her natural Orion grace is the only thing that prevents her from wobbling as she takes tiny short steps across to the examination table.

"First, Ms. Uhura," she replies, "you will call me Nurse Gaila. You are my patient, and the patient of Dr. Chapel, and we do require that respect." Despite her reprimand, her voice is full of glee; clearly this is something they do often and enjoy greatly. "Secondly, you will stay in the scene unless otherwise instructed by me or the good doctor herself. The safe word is 'command gold', by the way," she adds in an undertone. Nyota nods silently; she'd lick her lips but she's not certain she has enough moisture in her mouth. Other places, though...she feels her skin prickle with a blush - she can't remember any time she's been this turned on without foreplay - but holds her head high, refusing to let Gaila see her embarrassment.

"That should be all. Do you have any questions?" Gaila looks at her expectantly, hand on one jutted hip.

"No, thank you, Nurse. If I could have some water, that would be great," Nyota says, a little uncertainly - roleplay is not something she's explored before - and Gaila flashes her a blinding smile.

"Of course! There are bottled drinks in the cabinet behind you, take what you like." She pauses, and gives Nyota a wink. "Take off your clothes, and put on an examination robe if you're shy. Dr. Chapel will see you shortly."

She totters off, and the door slides shut behind her definitively.

Nyota inhales deeply, steadying herself, before going to the cabinet and selecting a water bottle, taking a few gulps. She doesn't know where they store the examination robes, not having been a frequent visitor to Sickbay, but she peels off her red uniform anyway, folding it and placing it on the counter. The air is cold and makes her skin prickle, and she thinks, _Might as well get in on the game._

She licks her index fingers and circles her nipples, smearing saliva on her flesh; the contrast between the heat of her mouth and the chill of the air makes them almost over-sensitive to touch, and she taps them lightly, barely biting her lip at the little jolt of pleasure that goes straight to her already-aroused sex.

"Is that a medically-sanctioned activity, Ms. Uhura?" Christine enters the room, carrying a midsize bag of the type medics take on shore missions. Nyota drops her hands instantly, and bows her head contritely.

"No, ma'am. I'm sorry."  
"Don't do anything like that unless I tell you to," Christine snaps, and a slow grin creeps across her face. "We wouldn't want you mixing prescriptions, now, would we?"

This isn't Christine as Nyota's ever seen her, the Christine who's a bit foul-mouthed and almost irritatingly practical but still so sweet underneath all that. This is - well, this is Dr. Chapel. Nyota knows intuitively that she should do everything and anything Dr. Chapel says, and good things will happen to her.

"Sorry, doctor," she repeats, meekly, and sits on the exam table, the self-sterilizing plastic cold against her thighs.

"Good girl. Now, what seems to be the problem today?"

"Sexual dysfunction, doctor," Gaila volunteers. "Poor Ms. Uhura just can't reach orgasm, ever since she broke up with her prude of a boyfriend."

Nyota bristles at that, but says nothing, which feels almost as complicit as agreeing.

"A troubling situation," hums Dr. Chapel, and eyes Nyota speculatively. "Nurse, I think the four-point restraints will be needed. Why don't you put them on her?"

"Yes, doctor," Gaila says in a near-moan, and when she bends to dig through the bag, her short uniform skirt rides up, and Nyota can see that she isn't wearing underwear. God. She's putting herself on display, parting her legs shamelessly, and both Nyota and Chapel are watching intently.

"Here we are," she says finally, maneuvering herself upright, an intimidating collection of ties and cuffs in her hands. "Lay back, Ms. Uhura, and put your arms above your head. Spread your legs, that's a good girl, put your feet in these stirrups. Gods, such a pretty cunt, I want to lick it."

"Nurse," warns Chapel, and Gaila bobs her head quickly in acknowledgement, clamping Nyota to the table, spread-eagled. Nyota can't help but test the restraints, muscles straining, but she only has a few inches' leeway in any direction. Her heart jumps to her throat, and she shifts her hips; the anticipation leaves her wet, and she's almost wholly immersed in the scene now, playing along like she truly is a patient.

"Is this normal?" she asks, allowing a quaver in her voice. Chapel's eyes gleam; Gaila smirks. "For an examination, I mean?"

"Absolutely, Ms. Uhura," Gaila says, and Chapel gives a quick jerk of her head and cuts in.

"You know, nurse, with Ms. Uhura all trussed up and spread open just for us, I think we can call her Nyota." Chapel crosses to Nyota's bedside, and ducks her head to whisper, harshly, "You shameless whore."

Nyota possibly whimpers.

Chapel straightens, and turns to Gaila, who's watching them appreciatively. "So, nurse, have you run into this problem with this patient before?"

"Oh, yes," Gaila says immediately, "back when we went to school together. She'd come back to the room, all stressed from exams, and I'd...make her feel better. As a good nurse should."

"I noticed she likes to rub her nipples. It must turn her on. Know anything about that?"  
"Would you like a demonstration, doctor?"

"That would be helpful."

"Okay then." Gaila crawls onto the exam table, straddles Nyota, the heat of her sex against the other woman's stomach. Nyota stares at her with wide eyes. Surely she won't - "She's such a little slut for nipple play, doctor," Gaila says earnestly, not touching Nyota, hands just resting on either side of Nyota's chest. "Sometimes I'd curl up with her, after fooling around, when she was just soaking wet and covered in sweat - "

Now Gaila tweaks one of Nyota's nipples, lowers her head to it, flickers her tongue across it.

" - and just suck and nibble on her tits - "

The other one now, sucking it into her mouth, using her hand to rub the other nipple, squeezing and caressing Nyota's breasts, and when she releases Nyota's nipple with a slight pop, she continues: " - and watch her while she squirmed against me, rubbing up on my leg for friction - "

Nyota groans now, the story's not strictly true but Gaila's right in that she loves this, hot mouth on her breast, so delicious.

" - but I wouldn't let her, I'd move away and just torture her tits until she came just from that." She sits up abruptly, her hips canting forward and back slightly, riding against Nyota's stomach. "She just _squirmed._ So pretty."

"A dirty little slut indeed," Chapel says. She's leaning against the countertop almost lazily, stroking herself under her skirt. There's a medical tray table by her side, the kind that slides out from the wall, and there's a few items placed neatly in a row on it. From this angle, Nyota can only see something long and thick, with a bulbous end. The thought of what it's for makes her eyelids half-close, her lips part. "Let's see just how dirty she is. Stay there, nurse, fuck yourself right there for me now, and I'll see how long she can hold out under this."

"Yes, doctor," Gaila sighs, and leans forward over Nyota, supporting herself on her elbows, red hair cascading around both their faces. She rocks her hips back and forth, grinding now, then abruptly drawing back, teasing, leaving slick marks shining on Nyota's dark skin.

There's an odd sound from behind her, a sound like stretching rubber, and Chapel's voice asking, "Curious, Nyota? It's old-style latex gloves. I prefer them to the kind we use now; the sensation's much improved. You can feel wetness - " Nyota hears the unmistakable roll of wheels on a titanium floor, and suddenly Chapel's latex-clad hands are touching her thighs, pushing them farther open, adjusting the stirrups to compensate.

"And you can feel heat." Chapel slides one finger through Nyota's folds, parting her easily, aided by the slick arousal she's already generated, and spreads her open, and Nyota gasps just a little. Gaila giggles above her, whispers something like _little slut_ , and slips one hand between her sex and Nyota's stomach. Her eyes roll back in her head, and Nyota's stomach twists. _Gorgeous._

And then Chapel presses a finger just a little inside her, maybe to the first knuckle, and says, "My, but you are soaked. How hot for this are you, Nyota? How bad do you want me to fuck you with my fingers, my fist, make you my bitch while you're tied up and begging for it?"

"Oh, god - " Nyota gasps, and Chapel says sweetly, "I can't hear you."

"Doctor, please - "

"Nurse, go sit on her face and make her eat you while I fuck her."

"Can I do it facing you, doctor? I want to see. I think, um, that it will benefit my education."

"Do it." And Gaila does, swinging her leg over Nyota to readjust and face Chapel - she gives a sensual laugh when she does, and Nyota wants to see what she does, so badly - and inches back until her ass and cunt is right over Nyota's face.

"Go for it, girl," she says cheerfully, and Nyota moans and stretches her head up, tongue out, lapping at the salty-sweetness of the Orion's sex. Gaila sighs in pleasure and traces her nails across Nyota's stomach.

"Are you watching, nurse?"

"Always, doctor. What's that gel for?"

"It's a nerve stimulant. Used directly on the clitoris it can provoke the most mind-wrenching orgasms you can imagine. And Nyota, the first tube is free, but after that you'll have to keep coming back for refills. It's prescription-only."

Nyota whines in response, mouth entirely busy sketching the outline of Gaila's inner lips, skimming along the sensitive nerve endings.

When Chapel applies the gel, it's icy cold for a moment, then sinks into a throbbing heat that makes Nyota try to rub her thighs together - anything for friction - and Chapel laughs.

"Not so fast! We need to wait for Nurse Gaila to come before I start on you. Fair's fair, after all. But here, I feel sorry for you, so - " and she finds Nyota's clit with expert fingers and pinches it, rolling it lightly, making Nyota screech against Gaila and jerk her hips hard.

In response, Gaila groans and rolls her hips sinuously. "Work that tongue. Come on, harder."

"Insult her," Chapel says in a low voice.

Nyota can hear the smirk in Gaila's voice as she says, "Do you like eating me, bitch? Like me rubbing my cunt all over your face? Bet you wish I had a cock so I could fill your pretty mouth with it. _Oh_ \- " Nyota flicks her tongue hard, and Gaila shudders and comes with a shout, grinding against Nyota's face. She slumps forward with a laugh, lying over Nyota's stomach and resting her chin on her pubic bone. Nyota's breathing is rapid and shallow, and she keeps trying to wriggle out of the constraints so she can find the nearest phallic item and fuck herself silly on it.

"Do you think this is medically advisable, nurse?" she hears Chapel ask Gaila, and Gaila replies, "Very much so. I think you should fuck her with it, hard enough to make her squirt."

Chapel touches her side gently, and when she speaks it's clear this is a break in the scene: "Are you okay with that, Nyota?"

"Yes," Nyota gasps. "Definitely."

"Good." Chapel slips back into character effortlessly, and continues, "Nurse, I want you to watch from right there. Touch yourself, but as soon as I tell you to stop and get down here, you've got to do it. We're going to need your hands soon."

And before Gaila responds - before Nyota's completely prepared - a low humming noise reverberates from where Chapel's sitting, and something nubbly and hard presses against Nyota's cunt. She shrieks as Chapel strokes it against her clit, the vibration almost too intense, and bucks her hips hard as it travels down, hitting every nerve she has, circling her entrance before darting back up to her clit again, teasingly quick.

"So good," groans Gaila over Nyota's whimpers. "Look at that sweet little cunt. So pretty. Can I lick it, doctor? Please, I want to - "

"No, nurse," Chapel snaps. "You'll wait and lick it when I tell you to."

Nyota is having a hard time paying attention to this, focused almost entirely on what Chapel is doing between her legs - dragging the toy up and down erratically, sometimes hovering around her clit for exhaustingly anticipatory lengths of time, sometimes pushing the head of the toy inside her and flicking the vibration level up, making Nyota scream - she can't really think, much less form coherent sentences, and she feels swollen and hot and oversensitive and an odd sensation like she has to urinate, but not quite, it's more - _fuck_ , it's a lot hotter than that, it's like there's so much going on at the juncture of her thighs that her body isn't sure what to do with it - overwhelmingly fantastic, and the noises she's making? She didn't even know those could come out of her mouth.

"Come down here, nurse," Chapel orders, and Gaila obliges, hopping off the table lithely and balancing perfectly on those precarious heels. "Here, take my seat. You know what to do - I know you've got wonderfully nimble fingers." Chapel crosses to Nyota's side, and smirks at the restrained woman, at the sweat shining on her skin. "Trust me, she does."

"Ooh, Nyota, you're so hot," Gaila croons, "and so wet, gods, I barely need lube."

"Use it anyway," snaps Chapel.

"I am!" says Gaila, and yes, Nyota can hear the slick sounds of lubricant being spread over those nubile green fingers. "Ready for this, Nyota?"

She doesn't exactly wait for an answer, thrusting two fingers deep inside Nyota without warning, curling them, pulling out and thrusting again, already setting up a ruthless rhythm because she knows exactly what Nyota needs - she needs to come _now_ , no more teasing, no more games, or she'll explode -

"Another finger," says Chapel, who's watching intently. "No, two - "

\- and Gaila's fingers stretch her and probe deep inside her and hit a place that makes her squeal, over and over and over, until Nyota's straining hard against the cuffs, her legs jerking spasmodically, and when she comes it's fiercer than anything she's experienced before, not the usual rolling tides of sensation but crashing waves that threaten to overwhelm and drown her in the hot passion of the moment; she thinks she whited out for a moment, but her eyes were squeezed shut anyway, and she can't tell.

She vaguely notices someone, probably Gaila, unfastening the clamps around her wrists and ankles; she rolls onto her side, aware of the soaked patch she left behind. Looking through eyes that feel almost drugged, she sees Chapel sitting in her chair, legs spread wide and skirt hiked up, hands entwined in Gaila's red hair while the Orion kneels between her legs, happily bringing her off with her tongue and fingers. _Beautiful,_ she thinks lazily, _should be hot but it's just really beautiful._

She's nearly composed herself by the time the two women are finished, and when Christine looks up at her with a sweet grin and says, "Come join us," she's happy to slide off the table and go to them on jelly legs that still wobble a bit when she walks. Gaila's curled in Christine's lap, smirking like a spoiled housecat, and Christine opens her arms for Nyota too.

"You did great," she says, dropping a kiss on the crown of Nyota's head. "Did you like it?"

"...wow," Nyota murmurs, and laughs softly. "Just wow. That's all I can say."

"And here you're the communications expert."

"Girls always do it better," announces Gaila, who kisses Nyota's stomach and sighs, nuzzling against Christine.

"Right now, I'm inclined to agree," Nyota says. She knows they should get up and get out - this room could be needed at any moment (unlikely, but still a possibility) - but she's pretty content, here in Christine's arms, and they don't really need to get cleaned up till later.

 ****

. . .

When Christine Chapel abruptly takes a leave of absence from the _Enterprise_ to complete her doctorate, McCoy is furious, Kirk confused, and Spock merely raises an eyebrow and chooses not to comment. Most of the crew, in fact, has some combination of these reactions.

Nyota and Gaila, however, are entirely unsurprised. 


End file.
